Season One
The first season of JamesonOTP's fanfiction series, Glee: The Next Generation, first aired on Wikia on October 11, 2011. The season focuses on Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison)'s ambition to revive McKinley High School's glee club New Directions after everyone graduates. The pilot episode was released to excitment and recieved rave reviews on the debut. The premiere episode introduced the core six members who joined the first episode: Jaxon Pierce (Max Thieriot), Honey Berry (Nina Dobrev), Bella James (Kaley Cuoco), Miles Larson (Josh Hutcherson), Nicole Martin (Kat Dennings) and Kevin Rhodes (Avan Jogia), while also adding a new edition to the group, characters like Evan Marx, James Holland, Rose Mitchell, Hallie Grace, Lucas Aguirre, Breezy Hollister, John Weiner and India Wilson. The season consisted of 22 episodes, running for a total of three months. The season ended on January 28, 2012 with the release of LDN. The season established Jaxon as the main character and most of the season developed around his relationship and immediate circle of friends. It dealt with tough subjects such as homosexuality, bisexuality, cutting, bullying, teenage pregnancy, sexual assult, gay bashing, coming out, child abuse and poor self-esteem. Because of this, many episodes were praised for their originality, realism, realitivity, depth, writing style and storylines that tackle tough and relevant issues in the real world. The season also includes an episode special entitled Summer Love. The season was fully written by JamesonOTP himself. Star Billing *'Scott Clifton' as John Weiner (22/22) *'Kaley Cuoco' as Bella James (22/22) *'Kat Dennings' as Nicole Martin (22/22) *'Nina Dobrev' as Honey Berry (22/22) *'Nicholas Hoult' as James Holland (22/22) *'Josh Hutcherson' as Miles Larson (22/22) *'Avan Jogia' as Kevin Rhodes (22/22) *'Landon Liboiron' as Evan Marx (21/22) *'Leighton Meester' as India Wilson (18/22) *'Matthew Morrison' as Will Schuester (20/22) *'Walter Perez' as Lucas Aguirre (22/22) *'Emmy Rossum' as Breezy Hollister (22/22) *with Emma Stone as Rose Mitchell (22/22) *and Max Thieriot as Jaxon Pierce (22/22) Guest Cast ;Recurring Cast *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury-Schuester *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Matt Lanter as Declan Pierce *Aaron Johnson as Archie Carmichael *Matt Bennett as Dillon Cregger *Brandon T. Jackson as Louis Stephenson *James Earl as Azimio Adams Guest Stars: *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (11 episodes, Seasons 1-2) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (16 episodes, Seasons 1-3) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (9 episodes, Seasons 1-3) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (11 episodes, Seasons 1-3) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (10 episodes, Seasons 1-3) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (Seasons 1-2, 7 episodes) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray-Evans-Puckerman (Seasons 1-2, 4 episodes) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (Seasons 1-2, 4 episodes) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (Seasons 1-2, 2 episodes) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Evans (Seasons 1-2, 3 episodes) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (Seasons 1-2, 3 episodes) *Harry Shum, Jr. as Mike Chang (Seasons 1-2, 3 episodes) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (Seasons 1-2, 3 episodes) *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan (Seasons 1-2, 2 episodes) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (Season 1, 1 episode) *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (Seasons 1-2, 2 episodes) *Gwenyth Paltrow as Holly Holiday (4 episodes, Season 1) *Kristen Chenoweth as April Rhodes (2 episodes, Season 2) *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran (3 episodes, Seasons 2 *Jonathan Gorff as Jesse St. James *Miranda Lambert as Miranda Grace *James Marsters as Jimmy Pierce *Kelly Monaco as Kathy Pierce *Ross Lynch as Jonathan Pierce *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry *Brian Stokes Mitchell as Leroy Berry Episodes Category:Seasons